To The Rescue
by robkrausxc
Summary: You all probably remember the Jimmy Neutron season 1 episode "Birth Of A Salesman." The main antagonist of that episode was Willie Loman 3000. Luckily, Jimmy was able to defeat him with his "book gum" invention. However, after an incident in the lab that revives the Salesman robot. Jimmy does get sold to Cindy this time. It's up to his friends to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

TO THE RESCUE

A Jimmy Neutron Story

_Author's Note: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of it's_ _episodes._

Intro: After Jimmy and his friends defeated The League of Villains at the end of season 3, the cast went into the unknown fourth season. A darker and more serious segment of the show. Lots of things had happened. The gang had entered middle school, Nick Dean had become a main member of Team Neutron, Evil Jimmy was defeated during an adventure on the moon, Cindy and Betty somewhat became friends and less hostile towards one another, The League of Villains were officially defeated, and Jimmy and Cindy had officially began dating, though they do still argue like cats and dogs all the time.

Another thing: Jimmy had met and became friends with a smart, but not super genius boy named Brody Klenton. These two get along great and always have fun together both in the lab and in the outside world. They rarely ever fight, just the opposite of Jimmy and Cindy. Now to write something that takes place after the fourth season.

**[In Jimmy's Lab]**

Jimmy and his friends Carl, Sheen and now Brody are having a fun night playing the "Go Fish" card game in his lab. Jimmy was kicking everybody's butt.

"_Carl, any sevens?"_

"_Yes, YES HOW ARE DOING THIS JIMMY!" _

"_Oh, I just can read you Carl."_

"_Rrrrrreead me!"_

"_Yes, I've known you for over twelve years now and during that period of time you get to understand, visualize, and see right through them, because you know them well enough to figure out what they would do or how they would act."_

Carl, still scared and somewhat dumbfounded of what Jimmy just said hadn't noticed Sheen sneak up behind him.

"_In other words Carl-"_

"_AHHH"_

"_What Sheen, what's he saying?"_

"_That he wants to steal your Llama doll collection and sell it-_

"_WHAT!"_

"_NO! That's not my point at all. Just forget I even said it!" _

"_Alright Jimmy." _Brody jumped in for the first time.

"_You may have known them for over a decade and is able to read them well, but I bet you can't get a single clue on me."_

"_Any fours?"_

Brody was flabbergasted.

'OH, YOU GUESSED IT!" he shouted in shock as Jimmy chuckled.

"_Are you peaking?"_ Brody questioned.

"_Don't question me my companion."_

"_Sorry, just got so shocked I couldn't help but to just let it out."_

"_It's alright Brody."_ Jimmy then let out a yawn. _"I'm tired guys come on let's go home and get some sleep."_

"_You got it chief!" _said Brody.

Carl was still finishing up his can of purple flurp. Just as he finished, he heard Sheen yell _"CARL, COME ON!"_

"_COMING!"_

Carl through his soda can on the floor as he raced out of the tiny bits of remaining liquid slid out of the can. It continued to slide until it reached his cloning machine. This caused it to malfunction and an electric current to flow through the wires in the back. Once it reached the plug, a tiny electric bolt bursts out of the wire and bounces all around the lab back and forth. It finally settle when it hits a deactivated Willie Loman 3000, the salesman robot during the episode "Birth of a Salesman." The impact with the electric bolt caused the salesman robot to revive. He glances around the lab and the scene fades away.


	2. Chapter 2(The Sale)

Chapter 2

**[The next day]**

The four boys met up the next morning and raced in slow motion, thanks to Jimmy's speed remote.

"_That was cool. Now let's race at super fast speed!" _said Carl.

"_Yeah. Then let's race in the middle of slow and fast!"_ said Sheen.

"_You mean normal?" _said Jimmy.

"YEAH Normal!"

"_Oh, what about light speed?" _said Brody.

"_Uh, that's a little overboard and dangerous."_

"_Yeah. I guess you're right."_

"_How about SNAIL SPEED!" _said Sheen.

"_Wow. I didn't know you wanted to race for ten thousand years!"_ replied Brody.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well because the speed of a snail is super slow, that type of race would take forever abd the ten thousand year part was just a metaphor for extra long time."_

"_Do What?"_

"_Sheen, he means that race would just take forever." _said Jimmy.

'"_Oh. WELL LET'S RACE AT THE ULTRA LORD SPEED!" _

The other three boys sighed and put their hands over their heads in an annoyance expression.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH-?"

Before Sheen could finish his question. The four boys could hear a voice from Jimmy's backyard.

"_Hey. I recognize that voice. Come on guys! _Jimmy said as the boys raced to the back. Where they could see Willie Loman 3000 starting to put Jimmy's inventions on sale.

"_WILLIE LOMAN!"_ shouted Jimmy.

"_I thought you said you deactivated him a while back, Jimmy?" _said Brody.

"_I did, but he mysteriously came back to life!"_

"_Oh Neutron!" _a female voice said. Jimmy sighed, already knowing who it is.

"_What is it Vortex?"_

"_Looks like you're about to lose all of you're inventions. How do you feel about that!"_ said Cindy.

"_Oh. I bet he's so sad he's gonna cry!" _said Libby. Then the two girls went into a mocking laughter.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Jimmy shouted.

"_Hey Robot. That's enough! This auction is over! You get back into the lab right now so I can shut you down!"_

"_Oh Really?"_ said Willie.

"_Yes. Or I'll put you on ice with my freeze ray, Huh."_

Just as Jimmy finished his sentence, Wille Loman just snatched the ray, slammed it on the ground and stomped on it, braking it into pieces. Jimmy did not see that coming.

"_Now, just for that." _He picks Jimmy up as he grunts. "_How much do I hear for this strapping young lad! L-Large head! B-broadly brain!"_

"_I'll give you 25 cents!" _Cindy shouted.

"_50 cents!" _shouted Sheen

"_75 cents!" _shouted Cindy.

"_The bid is 75 cents! Anyone, going once, going twice…" _The robot ran his mouth.

Judy and Hugh came out of their house, and saw the robot auctioning Jimmy. They both gasped in something.

"_Oh Hugh, get down there and buy our son this instant!" _

"_Don't worry sweet cheeks. I've got it covered."_

Hugh walks down to the auction area.

"_I'll give you one dollar!" _said Hugh.

"_2 Dollars!" _shouted Cindy.

"_2 Dollars! Going once, going twice…"_

Meanwhile, Nick Dean was cruising through town on his skateboard. He entered the neighborhood to Jimmy's house which is when he heard noise in the back. He jumped on a rail with his skateboard. Only for him to lose his balance and fall down.

"_5 Dollars." _said Hugh.

"_WHOAAA! OW, I br-.. Oh hey, I didn't brake my leg this time."_

"_Nick, that's good for you, but we have a problem. Look."_ said Brody.

Nick looked over to see the salesman robot bargaining Jimmy. He was in shock.

"_Whoa. Neutron's on sale!"_

"_10 Dollars!" _said Cindy.

"_Yes. We've gotta help him before-"_

Before Brody could finish his sentence he was interrupted with some bad news.

"_Sold to the blonde girl!"_ The robot said as he took the money and handed him to her.

"_HA-HA, YES! You're all mine, Neutron! From now on you are going to live with me and are going to be held in my room."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" _Jimmy screamed.

The scene cuts over to Jimmy's parents, who are distressed as they have lost their only son. Jimmy's friends were in shock and sadness, except Brody who was filled with anger and rage. He walks over into the auction area. He sees someone buy Jimmy's flare gun. He walks straight over to them.

"_Hey old freak!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_THIS!"_ Brody said as he punched the person in the stomach and snatches the flare gun. His friends gasped at what he did. He then walks up to Willie Loman.

"_Hey metal man!"_

"_Why hello, would you like to buy something?"_

"_Why yes. I would like to purchase your life ending!" _Brody said as he shot Willie Loman with the flare gun, causing his head to be knocked off. Good news: The salesman robot is officially dead. Bad news: Jimmy has an owner, who will likely constantly torture him and not allow him to hang out with his boy buddies anymore. Brody then took the spotlight.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! Everybody put you items down, take back the amount of money each of you spent individually and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Brody shouted.

Everybody was quick to obey him, they were afraid of him, he was strong and had quite the temper. Once clear, he walked over to Cindy and Libby holding Jimmy hostage, until he saw Nissa walking away with her money and Jimmy's binoculars.

"_HEY NISSTWIT!"_

"_What do YOU want Brody!"_

"_The binoculars, give em back."_

"_NO! I want them."_

"_Oh yeah, well TOO BAD!"_ Brody picks her up, snathches the binoculars and let's her fall back down.

"_Now listen puny punk. You're gonna take yourself back home or were gonna do this the hard way."_

Nissa began to get scared so she just ran away. Brody then walked over to Cindy and asked her to let him go.

"_Look Cindy. You know the law about everybody having their freedom right. So why don't you just take your $10 back and release Jimmy okay?_

"_Yeah, NO!"_

"_WHAT! Why not."_

"_Well, I'm too ecstatic to own Neutron so I will not release him. Nw, If you boys will excuse me, me and Libby are gonna take Jimmy to his new home and lock him in his new room."_

"_GUYS HELP ME!" _he shouted as he was being taken away.

"_Oh, give it up Neutron. Nobody can help you. I own you now and I'm putting you under maximum security. In a couple of minutes I'm going to have you take a 12 hour knockout pill. While you're asleep, my Dad's construction friends will install a security system and a bed cage."_

Jimmy gulped.

"_Oh no you won't blondie!" _Brody said as he came up and tackled Cindy, who let Jimmy go because of it. Carl and Sheen were holding Libby down. Nick through Jimmy his jetpack and he put it on his back.

"_THANKS GUYS! GOTTA BLAST!" _he said as he flew away.

The fight didn't last long.

"OW!" Carl said as he fell down.

"_Now Libby face the wrath of Ultra-Lord-OW!" _Sheen said as he was being knocked down.

"_Not so.. tough.. are you… blondie." _Brody said while struggling.

"_I'm.. just.. warming up!" _said Cindy.

Libby comes in to help Cindy leaving Brody outnumbered 2-1. Nick then cam in to help Brody evening up the playing field. Cindy delivered a kick to Nick's stomach stalling him and tripping Brody by accident.

"_TAKE THIS KLENTON!" _Cindy said as she punched him in the stomach knocking him down.

"_Well, glad that's taken care of. Now to track down Neutron and get him into custody!" _said Cindy.

"_You got it girl!" _replied Libby.

**Author's note: Well, it looks like Jimmy has escaped for now. HOwever, this story is still not close to being over by any means. So, stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3(Hide And Seek)

Chapter 3(Hide and Seek)

**[5 minutes later]**

Jimmy had blasted off away on his jet pack after Nick had given it to him to escape. He landed five minutes later in a mysterious neighborhood, a little bit far from his own. He had escaped Cindy's custody for now, but he knew that she would not give up a single hope of catching him. He glanced around through the neighborhood. It was a foggy place and somewhat scary for the boy genius. There was nobody around. It looked as if the neighborhood was actually haunted.

"_Man. I've never seen a neighborhood like this. It looks as if today would be Halloween even though it's only June."_

He then heard some noises coming from in the background. "_Okay, super freaky"_, he thought. The he saw a pair of eyes within the fog.

"_HA! Oh no! Please don't tell me this is a trap." _Then he saw more eyes in the fog. Scared, he activated his jet pack and blasted out of there.

"_I am out of here!" _

Next, while flying overhead, he saw Retroland. He breathed a sigh of relief as he landed in the middle of the park. He glanced around and luckily there was no sign of Cindy or Libby anywhere. He had a bad feeling Brody, Nick, Carl and Sheen were beaten due to Cindy's expertise at martial arts and he knew the girls are likely after him right now.

**[At the Vortex residence]**

Cindy and Libby were on Cindy's laptop tracking down Jimmy. Cindy had secretly installed a tracking chip in his jet pack ever since the time her and Jimmy had stopped Grandma Taters from hypnotising the people into happy mindless zombies. Having to question Jimmy on why he was at Betty Qunilan's house. She and Libby began to tracking sequence and discovered that he was at Retroland.

"_Retroland huh. Well Libby, time to go Neutron hunting."_

"_You got it girl!"_

Mr. Vortex then walked up with some of his construction friends, whom are gonna set up a security system and a giant bed cage once Cindy has Jimmy put to sleep with a sleeping drug pill.

"_Hey Dad, while there setting all of this up, can you drive us to Retroland? Neutron's there."_

"_Of course honey."_

He grabbed his car keys and hollered at his wife.

"_Hey Sasha, I'm taking Cindy to Retroland so she can capture Jimmy Neutron."_

"_Capture him! For what?"_

Cindy came in. "_You see Mom, I bought him at an auction today. A robot he built put him on sale, but he escaped thanks to his boy friends attacking me and Libby, but we beat them up and are off to capture Neutron now."_

"_Well alright dear, you bought him, so I won't stop you."_

"_Thank you mother! Alright let's move out!"_

**[Back at Retroland]**

Jimmy had been pacing around Retroland and decided to got on The Bat Outa Heck ride. While he waited in the front of the line. He saw Cindy's girl friends(minus Libby),Brittany, Amber, Rose, Tina Sue, Nissa and Coutney Tyler. They were walking around while glancing, as it looked like they were looking for something. "_Or someone."_ Jimmy, not wanting to find out himself just looked away and waited for his turn to ride. It was finally his turn. As he entered the ride, he heard the girls' voices.

"_Hey, there's Neutron!" _said Amber.

"_Let's get him!" _said Brittany.

"_OH NO!" _Jimmy yelled as he got onto the roller coaster and took off.

**[7 minutes later]**

After a fun seven minutes on the ride, Jimmy was back to being in trouble. He searched around and didn't find anything. He then darts off to the Eye in the sky and gets into the long line. He continuously glances around for any signs of the girls. Nothing so far. About 5 minutes later, when he was toward the front of the line, he hears someone calls his name.

"_Oh Jimmy." _

He turned around to see the girls with Cindy and Libby this time. Cindy was holding some sort of drug pill. Libby was holding tape, Brittany was holding rope, and Amber was holding handcuffs. They were all ready to trap Jimmy. Jimmy ran away screaming.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Jimmy raced off to the park restrooms. He ran into three boys he doesn't hang out with: Wendell, Ike and Butch. "_Well, hopefully they'll help." _he thought.

"_Hey guys!"_

"_What do you want Neutron?!" _Butch barked.

"_I need your help. I've got about eight girls trying to capture me."_

"_Why?" _all three boys said.

"_Cindy bought me at an auction a stupid robot put me in. You boys have great strength, can you please hold them off for me."_

"_Please. Holding off girls is something I've wanted to do for a long time and I thank you for giving me the chance Neutron."_

"_Your welcome Butch. AH! Here they come." _Jimmy said as he ran off to the park restrooms.

"_Alright boys, let's kick some girls' hiney! Hold it right there, you girls aint going after Jimmy."_ said Ike.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Cindy said in response.

"_Yeah, what are you gonna do about it Miss Cindy Vortex?"_ Butch mocked.

"_This! HEE-YAAAAAA!" _

Cindy creamed the three boys with her karate skills. The boys laid down on the ground, now in super pain from the fight.

"_Jimmy went that way Cindy."_ said Rose.

"_Alright. Time to get Neutron!" _said Cindy.

Inside the boys' restroom, Jimmy his in one of the stalls. With all of his boy buddies defeated, he was on his own. There was no way he could defeat eight girls by himself as he is too small and not that strong physically. Plus, one of the girls, Cindy, his new owner, is a balck belt in karate and tai-chi. He may not have the brawns, but he does have the brains. He sat there scared, hoping the girls will never find him. 5 minutes later, the bathroom front door opened. "_I hoped that's not who I think it is."_

"_Neutron! I know you're in here. I own you now and I order you to show yourself this instant!"_

Jimmy panicked on the inside as that voice was confirmed to be Cindy's. He was now surrounded, nowhere to run.

"_Think, think think….. Brain Blast!" _he whispered.

He pulled out a reserved cup of fun fuel out of his backpack and inserted it into the rocket boosters. He then activated his jet pack and flew out of there.

"_Hey girls!" _he said as he flew over and opened the door.

"_Nerdtron! Get back here right now!" _Cindy shouted.

"_Sorry Cindy. You want me, come get me! GOTTA BLAST!"_

"_Okay Neutron! Time for the risk."_

"_What do you mean Cindy?"_ asked Libby.

"_Time to launch the pill!"_

"_WHAT NO! YOU NEED THAT!"_

"_LIBBY! _She then turned to her. "_Trust me."_

"_Okay."_

She turned back around. "_HEY NEUTRON, GET A TASTE OF THIS!" _she said as she through a bouncy ball at him, missing him.

"HAHA! WOW CINDY, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" he said as he closed his eyes and continued to laugh.

"_Oh no. You're coming to ME!"_ She said as she launched the pill up into the air. "_Bullseye!"_ It successfully went into Jimmy's mouth. He then groaned as he slowly swallowed the pill. His jet pack deactivated itself as Jimmy was not moving and Jimmy himself fell down. Cindy caught him in time, he was soundly asleep. All of the girls cheered and congratulated Cindy for catching him. She looked at Jimmy and grinned evilly down at him.

**Author's note: Well, bad news, Jimmy's been caught. How will his friends be able to help him? Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Rescue Plan)

**[30 minutes later]**

Cindy has finally captured Jimmy Neutron, her new possesion. After she left Retroland with the girls, they brought him to Cindy's house and put him on the bed inside the large cage. The bed was beside Cindy's bed. Cindy's was closer to the window, while Jimmy's was closer to the door. Once she had successfully strapped him to the bed with a large, belt-like body strapper, she took a piece of his hair and went over to his lab to take some of his small inventions to her house. Those inventions were: his hypno ray, shrink ray, cheese ray, swiss army laser, mini laser, rocket board(sorry Nick Dean), brain drain/gain helmet, mind phone, back-up freeze ray(as the first one was destroyed by Wille Loman), DNA accelerator and tracker, electro-magnet, laser sword, and ultra-shock dancer 8000. She left the bigger ones in the lab, like the cloning machine, time machine, robo-walker, chrono-arch, hover-car and rocket. Before she left, she burned the girl- eating plant. She stored all of the gadgets in Jimmy's hyper cube and went back to her house where she put the hyper cube in a storage safe, which contained her personal items, Jimmy's jet pack and one of Jimmy's early, pre-movie inventions she had stolen, The Pain Transference Helmet. Once that was done, she examined Jimmy to see if he had anything on him. She took off his wristwatch and put it in the safe. Then, she took Jimmy's cell phone away and put it in her pocket. She then went to sleep as she was now really tired from all of that searching.

**[12 Hours later, The next day]**

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around and saw that he was surrounded by cage bars. He began to worry as he thought he had been arrested for some reason, but he was quick to find out that he was in a room with the walls colored pink and some familiar items that weren't his. Like a large mirror on his right, and a doll house by the door. He then tried to move, but he was strapped down by a giant belt that took up most of the bed. "_If only I was bigger and taller. I could be out in a giffy." _He then looked to his left and saw Cindy sleeping on another bed. He cracked a slight smile on his face. "_Man, why does she have to look so cute and astonishing while she's asleep?" _He then snapped out of it and started to regain his memory. He remembered that Cindy bought him and chased him down successfully with her girl friends. "_I gotta get out of here!" _he thought. He suddenly then remembered the laser on his advanced wristwatch. Only to realize that his wrist was empty and his watch was gone.

"_Where's my watch?" _

He consistently struggled to get out for 10 more minutes until Cindy woke up and saw him.

"_Well, well, well, it's about time you woke up. Did you have a nice goodnight sleep last night?"_

"_Yes, but what's going on. I understand that you're my owner now, but why are you holding me hostage?"_

"_Because I can and want you to live with me. Let's be real here. You still have you're parents, but they're not you're primary family anymore. I AM! You're new owner. I have the right to dictate where you live and what you do. You are to do exactly what I say, when I say it. You are to have no contact with anyone except me. And you are not to leave my sight unless under a rare circumstance, I instruct you to do something for me that doen't involve me going."_

"_I'm already locked in here. Is this strap belt really necessary?" _

"_I put it there cause I wanted to put it there."_

"_Well I haven't done anything bad, so could you PLEASE unstrap me?"_

Cindy looked at him and sighed.

"_Okay fine. You haven't done anything wrong yet." _she said as she went in to undo the belt. Jimmy could move his arms again. She went out the cage door, closed it and locked it.

"_Thanks Cindy. By the way, do you happen to know where my watch is exactly?"_

"_Why yes. You see last night while you were asleep. I went over to you're lab and took some of you're gadgets and stored them in that safe. Then I took off your watch and put it in there as well. I also took you're cell phone too. That's because I own YOU now, meaning all of your possessions too are now mine."_

He responded with a defeated sigh.

"_Yeah, and now listen up Neutron. I also have the right to punish you if you do something bad, so I suggest you be on you're best behavior. Get ready for tonight, because the girls and I are having a slumber party and you're gonna be a part of it, whether you like it or not. This will happen quite often. Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. One reason is you're locked in this bed cage set up by my dad and his friends, but more importantly, last night, while you were asleep, my dad and his "construction" friends also set up a highly maximized security system. They put an alarm system on so if any of your "boy" friends try to rescue you, a loud siren will go off once they step foot in this room and if I'm out of the house, I'll still know because I have the app on my phone. Also, this entire room is now equipped with a perimeter scanner programmed to detect your DNA and if it ever senses you trying to escape, it will prevent you from doing so by by pushing you back in with a little shock. Anyways, enough said. I'll go get the breakfast. Wait tight!" _

Cindy exited the room and shut the door. Jimmy now sighed defeatedly. He was now Cindy's prisoner for life. He's gonna have to obey her at her every command or face the consequences. Worst of all, "_Girl slumber parties will happen often. OH GREAT!" _he thought. There was truly nothing he could do now. With his real enemies like Professor Calamitous, Eustace Strych, King Goobot V, Beautiful Gorgeous, Baby Eddie and The Junkman, he always found a wat out, but this was a lost cost. He sighed and went back to sleep.

**[Meanwhile, at the Neutron household]**

Brody, Nick, Carl and Sheen were both knocked out pretty badly by Cindy and Libby the day before. Judy and Hugh took them upstairs to Jimmy's old bedroom where they stayed all night. As Brody began to wake up and open his eyes, he saw Goddard sniffing him. He smiled as Goddard licked his face.

"_Hey morning Goddard."_

"_Bark, Bark."_

He looked up to both Goddard and Mr. Nesmith looking at him. Nesmith has been living in Jimmy's lab as he is a scientific genius just like Jimmy. For that reason, Jimmy let him stay once they got back from saving both him and Sheen from planet Zeenu.

"_Brody, are you alright?" _Nesmith asked.

"_Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine Mr. Nesmith. Just beat up from yesterday afternoon that's all."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it."_ said Nick.

Carl and Sheen then began to wake up.

"_Sheen what happened."_

"_I don't know. I think Ultra Lord just got married."_

"_Nuh-uh. I thought Robo-Fiend had her hostage."_

"_What? Where'd you get that from?"_

"_You, you told me the other day."_

"_DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" "DID NOT!" DID TOO!"_

Nick broke up the fight quickly.

"_Hey come on bone-headed dweebs, KNOCK IT OFF!"_

"_Let me refresh your memories: Jimmy was sold to Cindy." _said Brody.

Goddard and Nesmith gasped.

"_Yeah, somehow his salesman robot from a while back got revived and sold Jimmy to Cindy. I stopped him via Jimmy's flare gun, we then fought Cindy and Libby and helped Jimmy escape, but we were beaten and next thing we know we wake up in here."_

"_NAP TIME!" _Sheen shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"_Dude, you don't suppose Jimmy's been found and captured, do you?" _asked Nick.

"_I'll take a look. Goddard, binoculars plase?" _said Brody.

"_Bark, Bark!" _said Goddard as he opened his back and handed Brody the binoculars.

Brody then went over to the window of Jimmy's room and looked across the street into Cindy's room.

"_Is he there?" _asked Carl.

"_I can't tell yet, I see two beds and one has a giant cage surrounding it."_

"_That doesn't sound good."_ said Nick.

"_But still no sign of Jimmy, right?" _asked Nesmith.

"_No not yet, WAIT, I see Cindy. She's opening the bed cage carrying some sort of plate containing breakfast type foods. And, OH NO, IT'S JIMMY! And she's now exiting the cage and now she's locking it!"_

"_OH NO JIMMY, HE WAS TOO YOUNG! AHAHAHAHA! _Carl shouted as he began crying.

"_COOL OUT CARL!" _shouted Sheen.

"_Great! Knowing Cindy, she's probably just gonna torture him and treat him like a slave. MAN, WHY CAN'T SHE JUST BE NICE TO HIM FOR ONCE!" _said Nick as he kicked the wall.

"_What should we do?!" _asked Nesmith worriedly.

"_Bark, Bark, Bark!" _said Goddard.

"_Alright, hold on, wait a minute, QUIET!" _said Brody. "_We need a plan, let's put on our thinking caps everyone!"_

Everyone began to think. After a few seconds, Brody had an idea.

"_I got it!" _he said happily. "_Let's use one of Jimmy's inventions from his lab as a weapon to get him back."_

"_That's a great plan!" _said Nesmith.

"_Totally cool!" _said Nick.

"_TO THE LAB!" _shouted Sheen.

Once they got to the lab, they were in disbelief.

"_What happened to the smaller inventions, like the hypno-ray, cheese ray, shrink ray?" _asked Carl.

"_Well, my guess is that after Cindy captured Jimmy, she came to the lab and confiscated all of his small inventions that she could fit in the hyper cube, because last I saw the hyper cube was right there, and it's now gone. And she left the bigger inventions in the lab."_

Nick then took a glance to where the rocket board used to be, realizing it was now gone, he became furious.

"_WHAT! She took the rocket board too. Why? I've always wanted to ask Jimmy to let me try it out and/or teach me how to use it, but now it's in a girl's hands who DOESN'T EVEN SKATEBOARD! Further more, SHE WON'T EVEN USE IT! JUST LEAVE IT IN STORAGE 24/7!"_

"_Okay Nick, calm down. Cindy may have Jimmy, but she thinks this is over, but in reality, this battle has just begun!"_ said Brody.

"_You mean were going into the game pyramid to fight Robo-Fiend side by side with ULTRA-LORD AGAIN!" _said Sheen.

"_NO! It means were getting Jimmy out of there.. Tonight!" _said Brody.

"_What? But how?" _asked Nesmith.

"_Brittany told me that Cindy is throwing a slumber party tonight. So while there out of her room having dinner or something, we'll sneak in and get him out of there. We'll discuss the plan later on tonight."_

"_Breaking into a girl's slumber party. Not a bad idea dude!" _said Nick.

"_Are you sure about this Brody? Cause Cindy has him well guarded as I believe she does."_

"_OF COURSE I AM! Look guys, did Jimmy give up when you're parents were abducted by the yolkians?"_

"_No." _Carl, Sheen and Nick said.

"_NO! And did he give up when you Sheen, stole his rocket and crash landed on another planet?"_

"_Oh, you had to bring that up, dude!" _replied Sheen.

"_NO HE DIDN'T! Look troops, we have a friend in need, and we will not give up until he's away from that blonde brat, Cindy Vortex! NOW LETS MOVE OUT!" _Brody said determinedly.

**Authors Note: Well, Jimmy's currently enduring torturement right now, but little does he know, his friends are on their way. Will they succeed in rescuing him? Stay Tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Planning, Punishment and Torture)

Brody just finished his version of the motivational speech by Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 2 when him and the gang were going to save Woody. He has the same mindset as Buzz did, and that's to save his best friend. The four boys, Goddard and Nesmith began to search for the lab for useful necessities for their rescue mission. They found some things, but a lot of them they knew were just going to be useless. Everybody grew frustrated, especially Nick.

"_Oh, what the heck are we gonna do. This place is empty. Cindy took everything except for the big ones. I don't know if we're gonna find anything useful guys."_

"_We could always watch Ultra-Lord to cheer us up."_ said Sheen.

"_Since when does watching a stupid cartoon help with trying to save our friend."_ said Nick.  
"_Well, in Episode 523, Ultra-Lord gets depressed when his son, Ultra-Lord Jr, is kidnapped by Robo-Fiend. So, he sits down sad for a little bit and then saves his son."_

"_Yeah Sheen, sorry, but I have a better idea!"_ said Brody.

"_Really?!" _said Carl.

"_You do?"_ said Nesmith.

"_Yep." _Brody said as he went by the side of the main computer desk and grabbed some sort of walkie talkies.

"_See these walkie talkies. Cindy didn't take them. That means we can sneak in to the slumber party tonight, split up and communicate while our rescue plan is in motion."_

"_Wow, I must say, that is a brilliant idea Brody." _said Nesmith.

"_Yeah, totally well-thought." _said Nick.

"_Thank you guys. Alright let's see, it's 11:30, the slumber party starts at 6:00 tonight. At 6:30, we meet in the front yard of Cindy's house. Everybody in?!" _said Brody.

"_YEAH!" _said everyone else while raising their arms and making fists. Their rescue mission will begin in exactly 7 hours.

**[5:00 P.M., 5 and a half hours later, 1 hour before the slumber party]**

In Cindy's room, Jimmy sat in his cage on his bed. He had been in their all day long. Cindy had served him breakfast and lunch. She dropped off the meals and that was it. He couldn't believe she didn't take him out for some fresh air at one point when Cindy took Humphrey for a walk. This was mainly because that she doesn't trust him at all. She is not going to allow him to get one chance at escaping. He was angry at the moment and scared for the slumber party tonight. He gulped and silently said to himself: "_I wonder what Cindy and the girls are gonna do to me?"_

Right on cue, Cindy came in the room. uh

"_Why hello James. How has your day been?"_

"_Miserable. What would you assume if you had to be locked in a cage ALL DAY LONG?!"_

"_Two things: Sorry and TOO BAD! But don't worry, you're gonna have loads of fun tonight during the slumber party."_

"_Oh, so you're going to let me have fun with the girls."_

"_Well, if you think having a makeover is fun than yes."_

Jimmy's jaw dropped at hearing this.

"_Don't worry, it's not nail-polish or make-up. It's just painting your face with cute art."_

"_Okay.. WHAT!"_

Cindy laughed evilly at this. Jimmy then felt the need to drain his bladder.

"_Uh Cindy, may I go to the bathroom please, I can't hold it anymore?"_

"_Um, alright. Wait here for a minute." _she said as she went down to the basement and turned off the security system because the perimeter scanner won't allow him to leave the room if turned on.

"_Come on." _she said as she unlocked his cage and took him to the bathroom door.

"_You have two minutes."_

"_TWO MINUTES! THAT'S ALL I GET?!"_

"_One minute and 55 seconds." _hearing this, Jimmy immediately ran in to do his business.

Cindy waited directly outside for him. She then heard the toilet flush, then the sink running as Jimmy washed his hands. Then, the door opened, but Jimmy wasn't anywhere to be found. Confused, Cindy glanced inside. All of a sudden a washcloth fell on her head. She said "_What the?" _Jimmy then dashed out of there in an attempt to escape.

"_Okay, I get out of here, go get the cops and have them help me get back my freedom via trail… Ow!" _

Just as he turned to head for the front door, he bumped into something. It was actually a someone. It was none other than… Sasha Vortex. She looked angry as she glared down at the boy genius. She already knew what he was doing. It was that obvious. At first, he had fear on his face, but then he saw a vase on a small table to his left. He grabbed the vase and held it between him and Sasha, who stood there with her hand on her hips with an angry face.

"_Out of my way, or face the wrath of Jimmy Neutron.. Huh?"_

Before he could finish, Sasha just snatched the vase by kicking it out of his hand and catching it in her hands while it was in the air, then put it on a small shelf behind her. Jimmy did not see that coming. He then went back to a fearful facial expression.

"_Perhaps I could ask you nicely to let me pass you in exchange for never bothering you or your family again?" _he said desperately trying to talk Cindy's mother into letting him go. Intead, she picked him up and began carrying him back upstairs to Cindy. Cindy is seen coming out of the bathroom after washing her face off. Sasha brought him up just in time.

"_Hey Cindy, I caught your human-type pet trying to escape." _she said as she dropped him to the ground on his butt. He saw Cindy walk up to him, she looked angry. He was more feared than ever as he knew he would be punished for the escape attempt he just pulled. Before he knew it, Cindy was right over him.

"_Attempting to escape by causing physical harm to your OWNER!"_

"_Look Cindy.."_

"_Don't you look Cindy me Nerdtron! That escape attempt will not and I mean WILL NOT, go unpunished! Neutron, I thought you accepted your fate of being under my custody for life, but apparently you still choose to be naughty towards me. Well listen up mister, your punishment will be held tomorrow where you are going to be soaking my mother's feet. Also, you will be the one polishing my nails and toes and putting my make up on me for one whole week!" _

"_WHAT!" _he shouted as he had the sudden memory of the bad future when he lived his life under a dictatorship of Libby and having the job of soaking Sasha's feet.

"_You heard me! Oh, and speaking of nail-polish and make up, looks like you will be getting a REAL MAKE OVER AFTER ALL! LET'S GO!"_ she said as she took his hand and dragged him back to her room and locked him back up in his cage. She exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She is then seen in the basement turning the security system back on. Jimmy heard the male hologram voice: "_Security system on!" _Jimmy then sighed defeatedly and lied down on his bed.

**[One hour later]**

Libby, Rose and Nissa arrived for the slumber party. They had their sleeping bags, toothbrushes and hairbrushes with them. They walked up as they rang the door bell. Jimmy heard it and he gulped, knowing his torturement was coming very soon.

"_Why hello girls, please come in."_ said Sasha.

A couple of minutes later, Courtney and Brittany showed up. Then, 5 minutes later, Amber and Nissa showed up. Finally, one minute later, Tina was the final person to show up. Soon, all of them were standing in front of Cindy in the living room.

"_Hello ladies, welcome to what will be the greatest slumber party in history. Ordered pizza will be arriving soon, an awesome comedy movie called "Tattle-Tale" we can watch. Pillow fights in my room and the best of all…_ Cindy said as she ran up to her room with the girls following. "_We will be doing a makeover on.. _She opened the door… "NEUTRON!" Seeing him in the cage, all of the girls started cheering and laughing.

**[At the Neutron household]**

In Jimmy's old room, Brody was looking across with the binoculars.

"_Oh no you won't be losers. Your party is about to be crashed by The SUPER SIX!" _Brody said eagerly, clearly ready to put the plan into action.

**Author's Note: Well folks, we are getting very close to some action taking place, but the escape attempt I though would be a fun idea. Next Chapter will be up soon. It will be an Epic One! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6(Operation:Save Jimmy Is A Go)

Chapter 6: Operation: Save Jimmy Is A Go

**Note: So sorry for the long wat, but hey the 6th chapter is here and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**[6:30 P.M., Outside the Vortex house]**

Brody, Nick, Carl, Sheen, Goddard and Nesmith were right outside the Vortex house ready to sneak in, but they were trying to figure out how. Brody was consistently thinking of ways to get in that's not the front door.

"_Well boys, looks like were climbing onto the roof."_

"_You sure?" _said Carl.

"_Positive! After all, there has to be a way to sneak in there without getting noticed."_

In the following, the boys and animals were on the roof. They climbed up via chain reaction of each other with some support with the house rails.

"_Alright men, look around for the secret hatch." _said Brody.

"_Uh, dude, I doubt the Vortex's have and emergency hatch on their roof." _said Nick.

"_Really Nick. Cause I'd look over here." _replied Brody.

Nick and the others turned around to see Brody standing right by an emergency exit hatch door.

"_Wow, that was fast dude." _said Nick.

"_Yeah, WAY TO GO BRODY!"_ shouted Sheen.

"_Shhhhh. Thanks Sheen, but just keep it down so that nobody will hear us, okay?"_

"_Oh right, sorry."_

"_Thanks man. Alright men, now to sneak in, follow the plan and save Jimmy." _said Brody.

Brody turned the handle on the door, only to find out that it will not open.

"_What the… locked!"_ said Brody in a frustrated and shocked tone.

"_NOOOOOO!" _shouted Carl. Nesmith, Sheen and Nick covered his mouth as quickly as possible to avoid being heard.

"_Bark Bark." _said Goddard as he used the laser on his eyes to force the door open, which succeeded. This impressed the other boys.

"_Oh, way to go Goddard!" _Brody said as he gave him a quick pat on the head. He then lifted the door up and looked down. Below was a bedroom. It was not Cindy's, it was her parents'.

"_Alright guys, come on." _said Brody as he began to led the squad down the ladder carefully. Thankfully, nobody appeared as they were coming down. Step 1 was complete. Step 2, was two get out of the room. Brody carefully opened the door and peeked out, still nobody in sight.

"_Okay, all clear."_

**[In the living room] **

Cindy and the girls were having a fun time watching their movie with popcorn, pizza and candy. Just upstairs, peeked out the boys.

"_Okay, split up." _said Brody.

Carl and Sheen ran down the hallway and into a closet. Brody, Nick, Goddard and Nesmith retreated upstairs to Cindy's room. They were about to open the door that is until Brody stopped them.

"_Hold on boys."_

"_What is it dude." _asked Nick.

"_We can't just go in there. Think guys. Cindy I know for a fact is super obsessed with Jimmy. She would have to anticipate his buddies, which are us, coming to save him, so she's gotta have a security system containing an alarm siren or something." _

"_That is a good point." _said Nesmith.

"_Yeah, so we need more information before we can make our move. Hold on." _Brody said as he pulled out his walkie talkie.

"_Carl, Sheen, do you read me. Come in guys."_

"_Yeah." _Carl said.

"_Okay come upstairs to Cindy's room."_

"_Are you sure dude." _said Sheen.

"_Yes man. Just come up, we don't have much time!"_

"_Okay, okay!"_

Carl and Sheen opened the closet door and quickly retreated up the stairs to the boys' current base. Brody then began to speak.

"_Alright boys. I'm gonna open this door, but we don't go in. Cindy's gotta have a security system or something."_

"_Uh-alright." _said Sheen.

Brody slowly opened the door to Cindy's room and saw Jimmy lying on the bed in a huge cage saddened and depressed on how his life is going to be for the rest of time.

"_Psst. Hey Jimmy!" _whispered Brody.

"_Huh. Brody, GUYS!" _he shouted excitedly.

"_Hey Jimmy." _said Carl.

"_What's up dude." _said Nick.

"_Guys don't come in here, or an alarm in the installed security system will go off and Cindy will come over here and chew you guys out."_

"_I KNEW IT!" _shouted Brody. "_Alright Jimmy, there's gotta be a way to deactivate the security system. Do you know how?"_

"_Yeah, the switch is located down in the basement. There's gotta be two of them cause there's two security systems."_

"_Huh?" _said Brody.

"_One with an alarm that detects if an intruder enters her room and one with a scanner that prevents me from leaving."_

"_What are talking about- OKAY NEVERMIND! NICK?!"_

"_Yeah dude?"_

"_Because your the best with stealth out of all of us, you're gonna sneak down the basement and turn off the two systems."_

"_Me?!"_

"_Yeah you! What's the problem?"_

"_I, I, Uh-alright."_

"_Good! Goddard, you keep an eye on the girl and signal us once the movie their watching is over."_

"_Bark Bark!"_

"_Alright, Carl and Sheen you two will go on the balcony and hide in the storage room. Nesmith and I put a sound effects blaster we found in Cindy's parents' room and installed it directly outside in the hall. The remote for it is right here. It's an insanely loud device. Once Goddard signals to me that the movie is over, I will signal you guys to push any button on here, there's a siren, fat lady screaming, loud firecrackers popping, you name it. When I signal you too, you push any of them to distract the girls."_

"_You got it Brody." _said Sheen as he and Carl ran off.

"_Good, and Nesmith, you stay here with me and wait for the signals."_

"_You got it Brody. I must admit that's a really great plan you came up with."_

"_Thanks Nesmith."_ Brody said as he turned to Jimmy and winked at him while putting a thumbs up. Jimmy returned the wink and thumbs up. Brody then closed the door to Cindy's room. Then, he and Nesmith hid in a nearby closet.

"_The plan is in motion." _said Brody.

"_And here we go." _said Nesmith.

**[In the Vortex living room]**

The girls were just finishing up the movie. Humphrey was watching it too. Once it was over, Cindy held out a box containing earings, mascara, dark eye shadow, red and pink nail polish, lipstick and perfume.

"_So, in what way should we make Neutron all girly? Suggestions?"_

The girls started chitchatting and talking out a makeover plan.

Meanwhile, Goddard who was out in the hallway, signalled through his walkie talkie.

Inside the closet, Brody got noise on his walkie talkie and heard Goddard barking.

"_This is it, This is it! Good boy! Are they heading to the room now?"_

"_No not yet." _came Goddard's computer voice.

After two more minutes, Goddard saw the girls finish discussing things and started to head to Cindy's room. He went back to his computer voice.

"_Red alert! Red alert! The girls are going upstairs."_

"_Okay. Carl, Sheen, hit the button now!" _Brody whispered.

Inside the storage room, Carl and Sheen were standing.

"_Which one?" _said Carl.

"_ANY ONE, NOW HURRY!" _shouted Brody in a silent rage.

"_Uh-h."_ Carl started to get nervous. Until Sheen interrupted.

"_CARL, JUST PUSH A BUTTON!" _Sheen shouted as he took the remote from Carl and pushed a random button which triggered a very loud startled the whole house. Cindy dropped the makeover item box as she was startled by this.

In the closet, Brody continued to communicate briefly.

"_Goddard, are they gone, boy?" _he asked.

"_Yes." _

"_Good. Nick come in dude."_

"_Yeah dude, I'm here, what is it?"_

"_Did you find the security system control panel."_

"_No-uh. OH WAIT! HERE IT IS!"_

"_Great, turn the system off!"_

"_Okay."_

After a couple of seconds of looking at the machine, he found the on and off switch to both of the systems. He quickly flipped both of the switches.

"_Okay, both security systems have been deactivated."_

"_Excellent dude! Okay Nesmith, let's break in."_

Meanwhile the girls made it to the location of the sound effects blaster, though they didn't see it cause it was hidden inside the room besides Cindy's parents'. They scattered around the hallway all panicked trying to find who made that sound.

Back to the room. Brody and Nesmith quickly entered Cindy's room and began searching around for the key to Jimmy's cage.

"_Jimmy, where's the key."_

"_I don't know. I think Cindy has it, but you can get the lock picker on my watch to get this door open."_

"_Cool, alright, where is it?"_

"_Inside that safe."_

"_WHAT! How are we gonna- HELLO!" _Brody said as he looked over by the safe and saw one of Jimmy's mini-lasers just sitting there out in the open. He quickly picked it up and said sarcastically, "_Leaving one of these out in the open for the boys to claim. What an Idiot!" _After that statement, he aimed and shot the laser at the safe handle. After just one second the handle turned and the door opened. Beaming with excitement, Brody snatches the watch, hypercube and also the pain transference helmet from the safe.

Meanwhile, back at the other side of the house, the girls officially decided to give up searching, courtesy of Cindy. On the way back, they heard the loud sound of a fat lady screaming. They all covered their ears and fell down. After about 10 seconds, they got back up in complete shock.

"_OKAY, which one of you girls is causing all these loud, super irking noises?!" _Cindy said angrily.

"_None of us girl. I don't know what this is-" _Before Libby could even finish, a super loud popping firecrackers sound effect made the girls get stunned again.

"_ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT SOMEBODY NEEDS TO CONFESS RIGHT NOW!" _Cindy shouted angrily as Brittany walked over to the storage room a little bit further ahead and made a huge discovery.

"_Hey Cindy, over here."_

"_What is it Brittany? Can't you see I'm in the middle of accusing girls?"_

"_But I see Carl and Sheen in this room."_

Hearing this, Cindy became more infuriated by the second and her face grew more red.

"_WHATTTTTTTT! OH THEY ARE SO DEAD! GET THEM!" _Cindy said as she the girls busted into the room, scaring Carl and Sheen. Both boys stood there, frozen in fear. To make matters worse, Cindy's parents and also Humphrey showed up and glared angrily at the boys.

"_Hh-hi Cindy, girls. We just came-"_ Carl was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"_SHUT UP BIG BELLY! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR! LIBBY, COURTNEY, HUMPHREY, GET THEM OUT OF HERE! ROSE, TINA, MOM, GO TO THE BASEMENT TO CHECK IF THERE'S ANYONE THERE! AMBER, NISSA, DAD, FOLLOW ME BACK TO MY ROOM!"_

"_GOT IT!" _everyone said determinedly.

At the front door, Libby, and Courtney led Carl and Sheen to the front door, with Humphrey behind them, so the boys don't make any sudden moves.

"_Sheen, I'm very disappointed in you." _said Libby.

"_Whhy, you and that blonde demon are torturing my best friend, why are you mad that I would do something about it?"_ said Sheen.

"_Yeah, I thought you were Jimmy's friend to?" _said Carl.

"_Because with Cindy completely in control of Jimmy, there will be less bickering going on between them two. They need to stop with their arguing now, it's been far too long. Now, sorry, boys, but you have to get out NOW!" _Libby said as she and Courtney through the boys out the door and landing on top of each other.

Next scene, Cindy, Mr. Vortex, Amber and Nissa were making their way to Cindy's room. Cindy then caught her eye and became sad as she saw her makeover items in a box were destroyed. They were burnt to ashes by Goddard, who was hiding behind a curtain.

"_Hey, it's alright Cindy. I'll buy you a new box tomorrow and plus, you've got a few more in the garage. Come on, let's go get one."_ said Mr. Vortex.

"_Okay, thanks Dad. Amber, Nissa, head to my room and confront whoever's there and whatever you do, don't let Jimmy get away."_

"_Got it!" _both girls said.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Nick was standing still looking around, hoping that Jimmy was being freed by Brody and Nesmith. He continued to glance around, until he saw, Sasha, Tina and Rose glaring at him angrily. Seconds later, Libby and Courtney show up. At first, he was scared, but then he went back to a determined look on his face.

"_You ladies don't scare me. When you look at me and my strength, you don't want to fight me, do you?"_ he asked a little worriedly.

"_Oh no we're not going to to fight you, but Humphrey is." _Tina said as Humphrey comes in and looks at Nick normally. Nick at first laughs hard as he saw the small bulldog.

"_What? What's a tiny little dog gonna do, I can get past one of these-" _Nick was cut off by Humphrey's sudden angry barking. Nick immediately became scared, mainly when he saw his sharp teeth. He started to run with Humphrey chasing him. He manages to get out of the basement and out of the house before Humphrey could tear him up. He breathed heavily in relief as he was now free, but had a mad look on his face when he saw Carl and Sheen lying on the ground.

**[Meanwhile, in Cindy's room]**

Jimmy was guiding Brody on how to find the lock picker on his watch, while Nesmith was keeping a lookout for any of the girls. Just then, he saw Amber and Nissa down the hall approaching the room.

"_Jimmy, Brody, two girls are coming."_

"_Oh, snap. Okay, I got a plan. Quick, Jimmy hide under the bed."_

"_What?"_

"_JUST DO IT! TRUST ME OKAY!"_ Brody whispered heavily.

"_ALLRIGHT!" _replied Jimmy.

Jimmy quickly hid himself under the bed out of sight. RIght on cue, Amber and Nissa entered the room quickly.

"_Alright Brody and Nesmith, time to surrender! Where's Jimmy?" _said Amber.

"_Yeah, you may be strong Brody, but you are no match for Cindy's martial arts skills. So, if I were you, I'd confess to where Jimmy is now."_

Brody then went into his acting-self.

"_I guess you girls are right. I am no match for Cindy. Alright, very well, I surrender. We knew you'd be coming after hearing all of the chaos downstairs, so right after we freed Jimmy, we told him to hide. He is hiding in the back of that closet right over there, you may fetch him."_

"_Back of the closet?" _said Amber.

"_Good!" _said Nissa.

"_Alright, come on Nissa, let's go get him."_

Brody secretly followed them to the corner of the room as they opened the door.

"_He's in here?"_ said Amber.

"_Yeah, maybe in a coat, where is he?" _said Nissa.

Just as Nissa finished her sentenced, Brody shut the door and locked it with the sliding lock on the outside.

"_HEY!" _said Nissa.

"_What the? The door's locked!" _said Amber.

"_HEY COME ON, LET US OUT!" _shouted Nissa.

"_I'm sorry girls, but I can't have you interfere with our rescue mission. Jimmy, you can come out now." _Hearing this, Jimmy climbs out from under the bed.

"_Good thinking Brody"_

"_Thanks Jimmy, now let's see here, can you help me find this, I'm struggling to find the lock picker."_

"_Yeah, sure."_ Jimmy said as the two boys, then joined by Nesmith worked on the wristwatch. Then, Amber and Nissa started talking to them from inside the closet.

"_You open this door, or we're gonna call Cindy!" _said Amber.

"_Yeah, we have a cell phone in here!" _said Nissa.

Brody walks up to the closet door.

"_You have no cell phone."_ said Brody.

"_Do too." _said Amber.

"_Prove it."_

"_How?"_

"_Play me a ring tone."_

A couple of seconds later, Brody hears a noise perfect for a ringtone.

"_See, told you we've got a cell phone."_ said Nissa.

"_Does it have bluetooth?" _asked Brody.

"_What?" _

"_You're cell phone, does it have bluetooth?"_

"_Yeah, dude, it has bluetooth."_ said Amber.

"_I don't believe you, show me?"_

"_Well fine, then open the door."_

Brody carefully opens the door and Amber reveals her cell phone right in his face.

"_See, Bluetooth! Ha-ha-Wow!"_

Just as Amber finished her sentence, Brody snatches the cell phone with his left hand and quickly puts his right hand on Amber's face, shoves her back in the closet, closes the door and locks it.

"_Way to go Brody!" _said Jimmy.

"_HEY! WHAT! _shouted Nissa.

"_Oh man!" _said Amber.

"_Yeah, nice going bluetooth!" _said Nissa.

"_Don't start with me!" _replied Amber.

**[Meanwhile, back downstairs]**

The whole gang, minus Amber and Nissa, had gotten rid of three boys and are now all back together. Mr. Vortex came back in and gave Cindy another makeover kit box.

"_Thanks Dad. Alright everyone, we're almost done, now let's go upstairs and see what's going on."_

Everyone then followed Cindy upstairs. Brody and Nesmith are now in big trouble. They gotta free Jimmy right now and Fast! Can they do it, let's find out.

**[Back in Cindy's room]**

Amber and Nissa were begging to be let out of the closet.

"_Let us out of here right now if you know what's good for us!"_ said Amber.

"_LET US OUT!" _shouted Nissa.

"_I'd be happy to let you out girls, after we free Jimmy from this disgusting prison."_

"_Okay, I found it!" _said Jimmy.

"_Awesome, here, give me it. I'll unlock the door." _said Brody as he began to unlock the cage. However, before he could finish, the girls and Cindy's parents busted into the room.

"_Alright! Step away from the cage!" _shouted Cindy.

"_Never!"_ replied Brody.

Humphrey came into the scene growling, ready to attack Brody, while Nesmith hid behind him.

"_Hey chill out, small fry!" _said Brody as he shot a laser at Humphrey, which gave him a small burn.

"_HUMPHREY!" _Cindy shouted as she ran over to her dog and gave him a hug. She began to tear up a bit until she became furious.

"_ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! EVERYONE ATTACK THIS DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!"_ Cindy shouted in pure rage.

Everyone charged at Brody and Nesmith, except for Brittany, who had romantic interest in Brody, despite him being completely volatile towards her friends sometimes. Nesmith was being held and dragged out of the room by Cindy's parents. All he said on his way out was "_Good luck Brody, you're gonna need it." _Brody was fighting hard. He was actually getting physical with girls. Brittany was not present, Cindy was giving Humphrey some recovery comfort, and Amber and Nissa were still locked in the closet. Libby, Courtney and Tina were the ones fighting Brody. He shoved Libby and Courtney down. He took Courtney's glasses and snapped them in half. He whacked Tina with a broom. Humphrey was now beginning to feel better, as he released himself from Cindy's grip and surged at Brody. However, Goddard come in and picks him up with his hands that come out of his back. Cindy's parents return and are ready to fight Brody. Cindy then takes a zap ray and shoots Goddard, temporarily disabling him. Cindy quickly throws him out the window. This leaves Brody as the last hope to save Jimmy. Jimmy continued to cheer his best friend on. However, he was heavily outmatched. was about to confront him, but Brody fires the laser from Jimmy's wristwatch at her, but misses. As soon as she gets up to mock him, he throws a heavy ball at her, knocking her down. Mr. Vortex, completely in rage rips into his karate uniform, as does Cindy. Brody surges at Cindy, who throws a punch, but misses. Brody was about to trip her, but Mr. Vortex grabs him from behind, whacks him with a small brown box and drags him to the window.

"_Allright Cindy, do the honor."_

"_You got it dad! SPIN KICK!" _Cindy said as she spin-kicked at Brody and knocked him out of the window, with him screaming. He survived the fall thanks to Goddard's emergency crash pad.

"_Oh, blasted balls, we we're so close!" _said Brody. Nick then came over.

"_Hey, it's okay dude. We'll get em next time." _said Nick.

Back in Cindy's room, Everybody cleaned up the mess that was made. Jimmy had a depressed look on his face. His friends were so close to saving him. He said to himself, "_They made it so far and still, came up short."_ He sat there and got disgusted when Cindy spoke to him.

"_Okay Neutron. It's time for you're make over."_

"_Oh Einstein please no."_

"_Oh yes, come on girls." _Cindy said as they all cheered.

On their way out, Sasha and Mr. Vortex let Amber and Nissa of the closet and they joined the party once more.

5 minutes later, Jimmy was tied to a chair with his hands and feet on the chair's arms and legs. Cindy gave him pink lipstick and decorated his face and Nissa gave him red-colored nail poish. Jimmy never had felt more miserable in his life. He was close to escaping, however, that mission failed and now he's back to being imprisoned and tortured by Cindy. This makeover honestly was his lowest of the lows in his opinion. He honestly felt like he was being burned at the stake. There was unfortunately nothing he could do about it.

**[Meanwhile outside]**

The four boys, Goddard and Nesmith were outside sad over the outcome of the rescue mission. However, Brody then began to smile, which raised some question.

"_Brody, why are you smiling?" _asked Sheen.

"_Yeah, you know we lost?"_ said Carl.

"_Yeah I know, but this is only the beginning. We didn't get Jimmy back,but I did claim something that will be very useful to us in saving Jimmy."_

"_Huh?" _everyone said.

Brody then pulled out from his pants and revealed the pain transference helmet.

"_Wow! You got the pain transference helmet?"_ asked Nesmith.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Wow, that is AWESOME!" _said Sheen.

**Authour's note: What did y'all think? I hope you liked it! Chapter 7 will be up next very soon. Until Then: Please Review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7( The Makeover, Treaty and Battle #2)

**[Picking up from last chapter]**

"_What? Dude, how did you escape with that helmet?" _asked Nick.

"_Well, while I was snatching all the stuff from Cindy's safe. I hid the pain transference helmet away, so that just in case we didn't succeed, that we have a new weapon for the next round."_ said Brody.

"_Wow, you're a really good thinker, kinda like Jimmy." _said Carl.

"_Thanks man, but I'm not a genius like he is."_

"_And of course no one will be as good as Ultra-Lord as he is the smartest person alive!" _said Sheen.

Sheen's comment just made all of the others get annoyed glares at him.

"_WHAT?!" _

**[Meanwhile, in Cindy's room]**

The girls were now gonna give Jimmy his girly makeover.

_"I think we should start this off right with the girliest thing in our arsenal."_

Cindy was going to give him pink lipstick and Nissa tppk out red nail-polish.

"_Hey girl, you sure we should do pink and not red?"_

"_Why yes, of course, pink is much more girly, but the nail polish will be red."_

Cindy unscrewed the lipstick cap. Jimmy was moving around in the chair, struggling to get out, but it was no use, he couldn't move at all, except for his big head. Just then, Amber put a rope around his head to completely restrain him from moving. He was now completely unable to move. Then, Cindy, rubbed the lipstick onto Jimmy's as he groaned. Nissa then painted red nail poich on his fingernails.

"_That's right Neutron! Feel it!" _Cindy said while laughing.

"_Hey girl, how about some music to spice things up?" _said Libby.

"_Great Idea Libby. Hit it Tina!"_

Tina turned on Cindy's stereo and played a song from a female artist.

**[Meanwhile, in Jimmy's lab]**

The guys squad went back to the lab and discovered a slight piece of damage to the pain transference helmet.

"_Well, we have a slight defective part of the helmet." _said Brody.

"_I KNEW IT! I knew we should have made a milkshake with that thing before we use it." _said Sheen.

"_Uh no. Nesmith, Goddard, do you think you can fix it?"_

"_Well, we could try, but I don't know how long it will take." _said Nesmith.

"_That's okay, whatever it takes to get Jimmy free, we'll do it."_

Nesmith and Goddard examined the helmet top to bottom and they saw a slight damaged circuit wire. This was because when Brody was falling a small piece of metal broke from the device, which revealed two damaged open circuit wires on the inside.

"_Well, this isn't too major, but I may need a little bit of time to rest as you boys should too. I'm tired and you guys are just so beat up from all that fighting. How about you guys take a nice, long rest for the night and me and Goddard will have the helmet ready by tomorrow."_

"_That's a good idea Nesmith, come on boys, let's go get some sleep." _said Brody.

"_You got it dude."_ said Nick.

"_Yeah, sleep makes the milkshake taste better!" _said Sheen.

"_Does not, Milkshake has nothing to do with sleep, it grows on mighty milkshake trees." _said Carl.

"_DOES NOT!" _

"_DOES TOO!"_

Carl and Sheen continued their useless argument on their way out as Nesmith rolled his eyes and began his work on the helmet.

**[Back in Cindy's room]**

"_Okay, next we have earings." _said Cindy.

"_NOOOOOOO!" PLEASE DON'T!" _shouted Jimmy.

"_Relax Jimmy, they're the type that don't pierce ears, we just stick them on." _

When Jimmy felt the earings, he realized that she just put them on the bottom without poking a hole in his ears. The earings she gave him were a non pierceable type. Jimmy then sighed in relief of that, but still hated all of this. He now had pink lipstick, red nail polish, flat earings, and some girly, pink paint on his face. Now, Cindy was ready for the finishing touch.

"_Okay Neutron, time to mark you as my pet forever!"_

"_Huh?"_

Cindy then sprayed a huge amount of perfume on Jimmy. He groaned heavily and the girls laughed hard.

"_Okay ladies, excellent job, but now it's time to wrap things up and take Jimmy here to bed."_

Cindy and Libby untied Jimmy from the chair. He was starting to fall asleep_. _The girls tucked him in and went off to bed themselves. Cindy gave him a smile right before she drifted off. The other girls got into their sleeping bags and all fell asleep as well.

**[The next day]**

Cindy had woken up early and all of the other girls had left. She had breakfast of eggs, sausage and pancakes her mom made for her. She had gotten back to her room and found Jimmy still asleep. She couldn't help, but smile at him. In her eyes, he was so adorable when he slept. It now upset her that she had to wake him up, today was a big day, although Jimmy doesn't know why that is yet. Cindy unlocked his cage and gently shook him to wake him up.

"_Wake up sleepyhead." _she said softly.

Jimmy began to open his eyes and saw Cindy smiling at him. He jumped up quickly and hid down on the other side of the bed in fear.

"_NO! Please no more makeovers! I already look like the garbage man dumped 5 million pounds of waste on me!" _he shouted.

"_Neutron, calm down. First of all, you look amazing… and girly. Second, we're going to go to a special event today that my dad arranged with the mayor."_

"_Mayor! What is it?"_

"_You'll find out, come on."_

Cindy pulled out handcuffs that contained a long chain to drag someone in them. She handcuffed both of Jimmy's wrists and began to drag him, much to his annoyance. Jimmy then gulped as they went out the front door alongside Cindy's parents. They got in the car and Mr. Vortex began to drive away.

**[Back in Jimmy's lab]**

Nesmith, Goddard and Brody were in the lab working on the pain transference helmet. Thanks to Nesmith's intelligence, they managed to get it done in a matter of hours. Fixing the wires within the helmet took a little bit of time to do.

"_There, the pain transference helmet is fixed." _said Nesmith.

"_Bark Bark." _said Goddard.

"_Excellent. Okay, I would love to use it now, but before we do it we should go see what Cindy's up too, so I can see her face when she gets the shock of pain."_

**[At Retroville Park]**

The Vortex family and Jimmy arrived at the park where several townspeople were gathered. Jimmy was confused. Little did he know, everybody knew about Cindy having ownership of him. The crowd welcomed Cindy and her family with cheers. Jimmy got some laughs from the people. They were mocking him for his predicament and by the way he looked, he heard things like, "_Nice nails Neutron!" _and "_Poor Neutron lost his freedom!"_, but they were also happy to see him under custody. They had had enough of him endangering the town and they knew that with Cindy in charge of him, he would have no access to inventing anything of his choice. At the back of the park revealed the Mayor of Retroville, who was behind a desk. Jimmy was forced into sitting down in the chair across from the Mayor. Once the Mayor put his hand up, the croud stopped cheering.

"_Welcome everyone! We are gathered here today to seal the fate of the town genius. That is to make sure he is permanently controlled by Cindy Vortex." _the Mayor said.

The crowd cheered for a few seconds as the mayor pulled out a contract for Jimmy to sign. Brody and the gang show up and are in shock and anger to what they see.

"_Now Jimmy, I do won you now, but to make this a legal thing, my dad had arranged with the Mayor for you to sign a contract, which specifically sais is that you have no right to do anything without my approval. You can't hang out with any of your friends, you can't go anywhere, you can't eat anything, you can't play any games and you especially can't invent anything of any kind unless I say it's okay.("Which I probably won't) and also I have the right to do whatever I want with you." _Cindy said clearly.

"_Mr. Mayor, why are you doing this? You're allowing her to take away my freedom?" _said Jimmy.

"_Yes, with you stuck under her custody for life, the city of Retroville will be much safer and people won't have to worry about you endangering the town anymore with your inventions."_

"_That's right, now it's time to sign the contract Neutron!" _Cindy said as she handed him a pen. Before signing it though, he went on to read what it exactly sais. Meanwhile, Brody peaked behind a tree with Nick, Carl, Sheen, Goddard and Nesmith behind him. He quietly said to himself, "_Man if I could, I would choke the life out of that Mayor." _

"_What's happening?"_ asked Carl.

"_That spoiled brat Blondie is having Jimmy sign some sort of contract to make her ownership of him legal and the stupid, pathetic, idoitic Mayor is allowing this to happen. Alright that it! We're putting an end to this ugly blonde's plans." _Brody said as he quickly walked up to Nesmith and took the pain transference helmet and put it on his head.

"_Okay, it's time to give Queen Vortex some pain. Come on guys, start hitting me anywhere!" _

"_Awesome! It's gonna be like hitting a pinata!"_ Sheen said hyperactively. Brody then rolled his eyes after Sheen's comment.

At the park, Jimmy's hand was trembling as he was preparing to sign the contract. Cindy then got annoyed.

"_Neutron, what's the hold up! Quit trembling your hand and sign the stupid contract-OW! What the?-OW!" _Cindy shouted began to get shocks of pain on her mouth and hips. The crowd wondered what was going on. Little did they know, behind the park in the forest, the boys were beating up Brody. Brody first thumped his nose and pulled his cheeks out. Carl and Sheen hit him with a stick each, Goddard hit him with a baseball bat, and Nick was starting to hit him with his own skateboard. Brody was obviously enjoying it and laughing as he wasn't getting any pain at all. All of the boys were sharing laughs saying "_Ah-hahahahaha!"_ together.

Back at the park, Cindy was jumping all over the place because of the shocks of pain she was receiving. She was getting very angry and said loudly, "_UGH, THOSE STUPID BOOBS! I HATE THEM! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" _All of the crowd began to panic as did the Mayor. The crowd began to think, but they were so clueless, they didn't know what to do.

Back to the boys, Brody was still constantly getting hit, but he stopped them for a second and said, "_Alright, Nick, please kick me in the nuts as hard as you can."_

"_What? Are you sure dude?"_

"_YES JUST DO IT!"_

Without a second word, Nick kicked Brody in you know where. At the park, Cindy jumped into the air, screaming, "_OWWWWW!" _She landed on the ground exhausted and struggling from the pain she was receiving. Libby came out of the crowd to help her best friend. One of the park's security guards at the front looked to his right and saw some boys playing around out of sight from everyone, we began to walk up to them.

The boys were continuing to laugh and play around.

"_Okay, this is too much fun."_ said Nick.

"_Yeah, come on let's keep torturing Cindy." _said Brody.

"_Not so fast boys!" _The boys turned around and saw a security guard right in front of them.

"_Oh crud!" _shouted Brody.

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" _shouted Sheen.

They began to turn around and run, but were unexpectedly caught by another security guard. They were blocked off north and south. They decided to go east, but another guard came, then they quickly retreated west, but a fourth guard blocked their path. The boys were now surrounded, there was nowhere to run. The boys just stood there, frozen in fear.

"_Please tell these policeman are friendly?" _

The four boys were forced into walking toward the park crowd. Once the crowd saw the boys, they had angry faces and glares towards them. Cindy was seen on the stage with an infuriated look on her face as soon as she saw the boys. Her anger rose even more when she saw Brody wearing the pain transference helmet. Once Cindy and the boys stood before each other, the Mayor walked up to them.

"_Boys, did you have anything to do with Cindy getting hurt?"_

"_No of course not."_ Brody lied in a complete, acting character.

"_Well sure we did, with the pain transference helmet you wanted to try to screw up her plans and-" _Carl then began to realize he was spilling the beans when the boys glared at him. "_I mean if a baby llama became my pet, do you think it would love to sing?"_

Cindy then jumped in.

"_ALRIGHT! You boys better just give up on Neutron. You're never gonna save him. He's mine for the rest of his life. So if I were you, 'd say good bye to him and go on with your lives."_

The entire crowd began to nod there heads and say "_yeah" _as they agree with Cindy.

"_You know Cindy's right boys. You guys may be his friends, but mow it's time to move on. You probably won't get to hang out with him anymore, so just say goodbye so Jimmy can get on with signing his contract here." _the Mayor said.

"_He's right, say goodbye and go so I can get back to the candy bar yeah!" _said Sam from the front of the crowd.

Brody then stepped up to say something.

"_You know as much as I hate to say it, you're right."_

"_Brody, what are you DOING?!" _shouted Sheen, but Brody just ignored him and went up to Jimmy, who was being held by Cindy's parents.

"_Jimmy, I'm sorry it came down to this, but it's what's best for everyone."_

"_Brody, you're serious, you're just gonna give up on me."_ said Jimmy.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, sorry for interfering and being a huge jerk to y'all. _He put his hand out to Mr. Vortex, wanting to shake his.

"_Well, I guess it's okay."_ said Mr. Vortex, ready to shake Brody's hand.

"_You said it, IDIOT!" _said Brody as he kicked Mr. Vortex hard in the stomach and quickly shoved Sasha aside.

"_HEY!" _shouted Cindy as she ran over, but the boys were starting to run.

"_JIMMY COME ON!" _Brody said as he began to drag Jimmy along with the chain of his handcuffs. They got a head start, but Cindy, her parents and all of the crowd began to chase after them. During the chase, the crowd slowly began to gain on the boys.

"_Quick, they're gaining on us!" _said Nesmith.

"_Oh, it's these handcuffs. Goddard, hand Brody a duplicate key."_ said Jimmy.

"_Bark Bark." _

Goddard opened his back and handed Brody a duplicate key for the cuffs. How did he do it? Goddard can do anything y'all. Brody took the key and slowly inserted it in the hole. The crowd was within striking distance of them.

"_Hurry Brody!" _shouted Carl.

"_I got it!" _replied Brody.

As soon as he said it, he was able to turn the key and the cuffs instantly fell off. Jimmy was now free. With that slack on Jimmy now gone, the boys began to run faster and they were now pulling away from the giant pack of citizens. They now entered the city and most of the crowd was beginning to get tired.

"_Girl, everybody's getting tired and their getting away. We need a plan." _said Libby.

"_Right." _Cindy said as she began to think of a plan to stop the boys.

"_I got it. I still have Jimmy's wristwatch! If I can trap them in an anti-gravity disc bubble, then I'll finally have Neutron back."_

"_Great plan girl."_

Cindy took the watch out of her pocket and stopped everybody.

"_Hold it everybody. I have a plan." _she said as the boys were about 50 meters ahead of them. She held up the watch in aim ready to fire.

"_Steady, And NOW!" _She said as she fired her shot at the boys. It resulted in a bullseye. The boys were now trapped in an anti-gravity disc bubble. When the impact occurred, the pain transference helmet slipped off of Brody's head. It too was floating.

"_WHAT! OH, Why didn't I steal that watch back too?" _said Brody.

The boys floated and struggled to get out.

"_Ha Ha, Gotcha Now!"_ Cindy said as she pulled the boys down with the watch. She examined the screen on the watch, which showed computer drawn figures of the boys's bodies. She tapped on Jimmy's computer body and she pressed a button that said "_eject"_. This released Jimmy from the bubble. He landed in a cart of oranges below, like he did in "The N-Men" episode wend Cindy pushed him into a some-what far distance.

"_Grab him!" _Cindy said to her parents and Libby. Libby and Sasha quickly grabbed Jimmy, preventing him from going anywhere.

"_And now to finish these dork heads off." _siad Cindy.

Cindy used the watch to swing the boys back and forth before throwing them in one direction, where they flew into Jimmy's original backyard where his lab is. On the way there, the anti-gravity bubble was cancelled, and they flew down onto the grass. However, the pain transference helmet flew into a tree, in which the impact caused it to smash into bits. The pain transference helmet was now destroyed. The boys slowly got up and went inside the Neutron household to sit down and take a break. While Goddard and Nesmith went into the lab to relax as well.

**[At Retroville Park] **

Everybody had arrived back at the park to finish the event Cindy's father planned.

"_And now citizens of Retroville, Jimmy Neutron here is going to sign this legal document which will officially take away all of his freedom that he ever had." _said the Mayor.

The crowd cheered as Jimmy signed the contract. Afterwards, the Mayor put the contract in a safe and he and everyone else left the park.

**[50 minutes later]**

Jimmy was now back at Cindy's house doing his punishment for his escape attempt the day before. He had a horrified and disgusted look on his face.

"_Great Job Jimmy." _Cindy said as he finished her nails.

"_Yeah, but now it's my turn." _said Sasha sitting in a chair next to Cindy. She revealed her stinky feet. Jimmy puked his guts out and slowly walked over to start soaking her feet.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Chapter 8 will be up soon. Until then: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Cheerleader)

**[Later that day] **

Jimmy had finished doing Cindy's nails and her mother's feet. He was disgusted by the fact that he was forced to relive horrible memories from the bad future that was his "awful life". He lied down on his bed, just wanting to relax, he had been through so much already: a failed escape attempt, a torturing girls slumber party, signing a contract tat officially gives Cindy total control of his life and two failed escape attempts. He was just so tired from all the roughness, that he needed the time to relax. He thought nothing, not even Cindy, would do anything to stop that. Unfortunately, this wasn't meant to be as Cindy came into the room, catching Jimmy off guard.

"_HEY JIMMY!" _she shouted.

"_Oh Einstein! Not now, please, not now." _he whispered.

"_Okay Jimmy, are you ready for some exciting news?"_

"_What news? Please not another makeover."_

"_Oh no. It's much better."_

Jimmy sighed in relief.

"_You're gonna be on the cheerleading team at school!" _

"_Well I guess that's ok- WHAT?!" _

"_You heard me. You're now gonna be a cheerleader. I brought you're new uniform. After we try it on, we're gonna start practicing."_

"_Oh, gas planet. Please NO! I can't be a cheerleader. I need balance, flexibility, good coordination, and the ability to dance good." _

"_You will. I Mean, you don't right now, but after we practice today, you'll be ready tomorrow. Okay, no more questions. Let's get started!" _

"_WHAT NO!"_

In the following, Jimmy was in his new cheerleading outfit. Cindy was in hers too. Both were doing pre-workout stretches. Jimmy was struggling, while Cindy felt good.

"_Ahh, this really hurts." _said Jimmy in pain.

"_Good. It means you're doing it right. Remember, no pain no gain." _replied Cindy.

"_Cindy, what's the point of-.." _Jimmy was cut off.

"_LESS TALKING, MORE STRETCHING!" _

5 minutes later, Cindy stopped the warm-up stretching routine and began the workout. To start, she instructed Jimmy through her core workout of 20 crunches, 20 sit ups, 10 pike ups, 10 straddle ups, 10 leg donuts and 20 bicycles. Throughout, the workout, Jimmy was struggling so bad, he began to complain to Cindy, which irritated her.

"_AHHH, Cindy, this is ridiculous!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that, Neutron, we're doing this workout whether you like it or not. Now, keep going with those sit ups."_

Jimmy got so angry inside that he began to think. Almost instantly came an idea, he began to procrastinate through his sit ups. Unfortunately, Cindy noticed almost instantly.

"_NEUTRON! DO YOUR SIT UPS CORRECTLY! IF I SEE YOU PROCRASTINATE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PUT YOU IN THE TIMEOUT CHAIR! NOW SINCE YOU DID THEM WRONG, START OVER NOW!"_

Jimmy instantly began doing his sit ups correctly. Cindy watched him as she had already done her's. She was gonna keep a close eye on him. She's just so dedicated about getting him onto the school cheerleading team.

Next, they did jumps. Cindy instructed him through 10 straddle leg lifts(each side), 20 pike leg lifts, 15 squats, and 20 toe raises on each side and then together.

"_Alright, now Jimmy, a genius like you should know that to be a cheerleader, you need to have good skill in jumping."_

"_Yes, but who said I wanted to be a cheerleader?"_

"_I DID! NO MORE BACKTALKING!" _she shouted. Jimmy then put on a fearful facial expression and nodded his head in agreement. She then continued.

"_Good! Now, we'll need to improve your skill at it, so you can perform at least at a decent level. Let's get started!" _

In the following, Jimmy was doing squats. He was hurting badly, his legs were cramping. He doesn't normally workout, he's just usually in his lab twenty-four seven working on specific inventions.

"_COME ON JIMMY, BE A MAN! FIGHT THROUGH IT, YOU'RE DOING GREAT!"_ Cindy encouraged while doing squats herself.

Next, they did the straddle leg lift exercise. It was a disaster for the boy genius as Jimmy could barely even lift his legs. He was starting to get worried to the point where he might pull a muscle. He surely doesn't want that to happen.

"_Huh, huh, huh." _Jimmy breathing heavily while doing straddle leg lifts.

Next, Cindy demonstrated the arms workout. 10 push ups, 10 dips, 30 burpees and 10 plant to pushups. For Jimmy the push ups weren't hard, but the dips were more difficult, he manged to get through them though. The real hard part was the burpees. He struggled so hard as he was just absolutely winded from all of the exercises he's done so far. Jimmy finished and laid down on his back, completely gassed from his workout. He decided to just lie there. Cindy called for him, but he just ignored him, which made her angry.

"_NEUTRON! WAKE UP!" _Cindy shouted.

"_AHHH!" _screamed Jimmy.

"_This is no time for naps, it's time for the balance portion."_

"_Oh, leapin' leptons."_

"_Come on!" _she said as she pulled him over. Then, she gave the instructions to Jimmy.

"_Okay, first, we're gonna start simple. I'm gonna put my palms down low. Your job is to put one foot on it, then after that raise your other foot and then I'll lift you up and you stay balanced for five simple seconds. Got it?"_

"_Got it."_

"_Good, now let's begin!"_

Cindy got down on one knee and put her hands out and together as Jimmy walked over. He stepped up and Cindy lifted him up. He of course, lost balance instantly and he fell down with Cindy on top of her when they landed.

"_Okay, that was bad." _said Cindy.

"_Yeah." _said Jimmy, who was struggling to get up.

"_Oh well. AGAIN!"_ said Cindy.

Jimmy tried again, but failed, he tried 18 more times, and failed all of them, although the last three he improved slightly with his balance. Cindy then decided it was time to call it a day. Jimmy was very pleased to hear that. They both went inside to eat dinner.

**[Nighttime]**

After dinner, it was time for bed. Jimmy was so ready for it. He was so tired after 2 hours of cheerleading practice. Cindy could see it in his face, so she is going to be off his back for the rest of the night.

"_Okay Jimmy, time for bed."_

"_Finally!" _

"_Good Night."_ said Cindy.

"_Good Night." _said Jimmy.

The two kids enjoyed their beauty sleep throughout the night.

**[The next day]**

It was 7 A.M. Cindy had just woken up. Her mother called her down for breakfast. She quickly got dressed and dragged Jimmy downstairs, cause if her mother had to call on her more than once, she would face some consequences. Once that was done, the tow kids quickly got dressed and rushed outside tot he school bus with Cindy dragging Jimmy by hand. Making it a rare time that Jimmy actually didn't miss the bus. On the way to school, Cindy sat next Jimmy holding his hand and observing all around for anybody that would try to take him away from her. She will even get angry if anybody puts one finger on him. She wasn't gonna let anybody interfere with what they have right now.

**[6 hours later]**

It was now time for cheerleading practice after 6 periods of classes. Cindy introduced Jimmy to the team and coach. All of the other girls and two boys laughed. While the coach just put a smile on his face.

"_Everybody quiet down now."_ the coach said as he walked over to Jimmy.

"_So, Jimmy Neutron, in courtesy of Cindy Vortex here, you are now on the team. Now you better be ready to practice." _

After the short statement by the coach, Jimmy gulped nervously as Cindy pushed him over to the crowd. They all lined up and the coach began with instructions.

"_Good luck, big head." _one of the two boys said.

"_Yeah, you're tiny body's gonna need it." _one of the girls said sarcastically as her and the boy laughed.

"_READY! GO!" _the coach yelled.

The cheerleaders began their dance routine like normal. The two boys were really good, but Jimmy was completely useless. He constantly fell down. The head cheerleader, Cindy Vortex, of course, head to pull him back up constantly when he failed. She constantly said, "_NEUTRON! GET IT TOGETHER!" _Jimmy saw that everyone was getting frustrated with him, especially the coach. After about the 14th time Jimmy fell down, the coach decided it was time to remove him.

"_Neutron, OUT!" _the coach yelled.

Jimmy was quick to obey him as he ran to the bench and lied down. THis made the coach very angry.

"_NEUTRON! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

"_Resting sire."_

"_YEAH WELL, ATHLETES DON'T LIE DOWN, OR SHOULD THEY BE EXCITED WHEN THEY GET BENCHED! I WANT YOU TO DROP DOWN RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME 40!"_

Jimmy quickly got down and started his push ups. As he was doing them, he heard some girls and the two boys talk garbage about him. The jocks on the football team came over to poke fun as well. Cindy didn't care cause she does it all the time. He heard things like, "_He's in for a tough ride.", "He's completely useless.", "Poor boy, under the ownership of someone.", "Not bad for a guy whose head takes up half his body.", "He's so pathetic!" _Jimmy then got so mad that he stopped doing push ups and quickly got up and charged at the one who said he's pathetic. When the jock wasn't looking, Jimmy kicked him in his nuts, causing him to groan in pain. He then spat in his face, with his spit landing right in his eye. As he was about to be grabbed by the other jocks and girls he jumped on the boy's face and brutally punched him in the jaw. He then pulled on his face, stretching his nose and mouth before being pulled away by the jocks and girls. He was then handed to Cindy for holding back. The jock was injured badly.

"_Kurt, are you alright?" _one of the cheerleaders said, who was also his girlfriend.

"_No, I think freaking fudge head broke my jaw."_

"_YEAH, WELL YOU DESERVE IT YOU UGLY, IDIOTIC, PUNK FACE!"_ shouted Jimmy.

"_NEUTRON! STOP IT NOW!" _shouted Cindy.

'_THAT'S IT! NEUTRON, You will leave here NOW!"_ said the coach.

"_THANK YOU!"_

Jimmy excitedly ran out of there. The coach asked Cindy to take care of him. She immediately said yes and went after him.

**[Outside the football stadium]**

"_UNBELIEVABLE NEUTRON!"_

"_TELL ME ABOUT IT! THOSE UNEDUCATED JOCKS-!"_

"_I wasn't talking about them Neutron, I was talking about you. I got you on the cheerleading team. You may be bad and may have gotten picked on, but you didn't have to pull a stunt like that!"_

"_Why not? That jerk deserved it."_

"_But you've already seen the consequences. You might be kicked off the team on your first day because of this. I've worked so hard to get you on the team. Worse, you might be suspended from school."_

"_So what? Thanks to you, my life is now a living misery. What do I have to lose?"_

"_I may control you Jimmy, but that doesn't make you any less of a human. You still need to act like your normal self. You can't be bullying anyone. Now, my mom will take you home and you will sit in our room and think about what you have done. I'll talk to you later. I have to finish up practice here." _

Jimmy was taken home by Mrs. Vortex, who was there just in case anything happens with Jimmy. She always gets off work early, so she had the time to consume.

**Author's Note: I looked up a workout plan for the cheerleading training Cindy gave Jimmy, sorry, but I don't know anything about cheerleader training, but I did my best anyway. Hope you liked it! Ch.9 will be up soon. Until then, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Sign Of Affection

**[At the Vortex house, 6 P.M.]**

Jimmy lied down on his bed. He sort of felt bad about what he did, but he didn't regret it. He had been made fun of for so long and he just couldn't take it anymore. He thought that it was time to be a fighter. After the bully, Kurt, made fun of him, he gave in his anger and let all of the rage from years past birth out into the world today. The good news is he is proud for fighting back like a true fighter. However, the bad news is that he will likely be kicked off the cheerleading team and possibly suspended from school. Further more, who knows what Cindy will do to him when she gets home. If only he could get a hold of his inventions or his buddies can rescue him. He sighed as he lied down on his back.

"_I wish this was all just a dream." _he whispered to himself.

**[Meanwhile, down in the dining room]**

Mrs. Vortex was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Cindy walked in back from cheerleading practice.

"_Hey Mom."_

"_Hello Cindy, how was practice, besides the whole shinanigans with Jimmy?"_

"_Oh, it was fine. After Neutron got kicked out, things went by smoothly. However, I have some bad news."_

"_What's that sweetheart?"_

"_Jimmy is now kicked off of the cheerleading team and he's suspended from school for three whole days."_

"_Oh, well that's terrible. Why don't you go and have a word with him. I'll call you when dinner's ready."_

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."_

With that, Cindy left the kitchen and up to her room, where she met up with Jimmy for the first time since the whole incident back at school.

"_Hello Jimmy Trouble-tron." _she joked.

"_Hey." _

"_Neutron, What on Earth were you thinking? You start a fight with a guy approximately 3 times as big as you. You get kicked off the cheerleading team after one single day and worst of all, you get yourself suspended from school for three full days."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Oh, so you don't care?" _

"_Why should I?"_

"_As your new owner, I expect you to be on your best behavior."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. I'll let you off with a warning on this one, but if you misbehave and act like that one more time, there will be consequences. So, if I were you, I'd get your big mind straight quickly."_

Jimmy didn't reply. He just sighed as he lied back down on his bed. Cindy looked at him for a brief moment, but decided to remain quiet and walked out of the room.

**[That Night]**

After dinner, Jimmy was lying on his bed. He sat there in a gloomy mood. He was struggling to adjust to his new life. He wasn't used to this kind of torment. Let alone, he didn't like it at all. It was hopeless to make any sudden moves. If he ever did, like the other day, he will be severely punished. He doesn't want that again. He tried desperately to think of a plan, but it was no use. Cindy has him locked up tighter than a bank safe. He had no access to any of his inventions or his friends. Jimmy felt like it was time to get some sleep, as it was a very rough day for him.

Cindy then came into the room slowly. When she closed the door, she saw Jimmy under the covers. She looked at her watch and it said "7:30 P.M." She woke him up.

"_Hey Jimmy. Wake up." _she said as Jimmy opened his eyes.

"_Hey Cindy."_

"_Why are you in bed so early?"_

"_I'm really tired."_

"_Okay, well put your rest time on hold cause you and I are gonna watch this science fiction movie, "Robotics Land."_

Hearing this, Jimmy became interested.

"_Oh. Well, okay?"_

"_Good."_

Cindy went over to the TV and inserted the DVD disc in. After turning it on, the movie began to play. She sat right next to Jimmy. At first, Jimmy was very nervous, but eventually found the need to calm down and relax.

An hour and a half later, the movie was finishing up. Jimmy, himself was very exhausted. He felt the desperate need to lie down. However, instead he placed his head on Cindy's shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Cindy was completely startled by this. She peeked over at him and thought about waking him up, but she decided against that and to just enjoy this heartwarming moment. She smiled as she returned his cuddle and placed her head on his.

**[Back at the Neutron house]**

The four boys were sitting on the couch distressed and depressed. They thought they could save their best friend rather easily, but failed at that… twice.

"_Poor Jimmy. Trapped in a predicament of an aggressive, hot-headed girl." _said Carl.

"_I know. I'm really gonna miss hanging with him." _said Sheen.

"_No kidding dude."_ said Nick.

"_Yeah, but don't act like we're giving up. If you guys don't understand, that is our best friend over across the street being held hostage. As his buddies, we need to do everything we can to get him out of there."_ said Brody.

"_Not that I don't agree with you Brody, but how are we gonna save him. Cindy has him under maximum security.. Literally! And plus, the whole town supports Cindy's ownership of Jimmy. In fact, we are the only ones that don't. What can we do at this point?" _asked Nick.

"_You'd be surprised Nick. We'll take it easy and rest up tonight, but tomorrow, the war between the fantastic four and the snotty, blonde, hot-headed lunatic resumes!"_ said Brody determinedly.

**[Back at the Vortex house]**

Jimmy and Cindy were still sleeping while leaning on each other. It started to thunderstorm outside. This woke Cindy up, but Jimmy remained asleep. Cindy realized she had fallen asleep next to Jimmy. She decided to go back to her own bed. Before that, she slowly tucked Jimmy in under the covers of his bed, and blew him a kiss. Once she got into her own bed, she glanced over at Jimmy and smiled. She couldn't get that heartwarming scene out of her head. That changed her mood drastically. Earlier today, she was mad at Jimmy, but now she's very happy and her special feelings for Jimmy are now beginning to resurface.

"_I love you." _she whispered over to Jimmy before falling back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, So sorry for the long wait, but it's been a rough past couple of months trying to get through school. Classes were difficult, and they got harder when they got moved to all online when The Coronavirus Pandemic broke out. While most of you, I assume are in quarantine, here's something to read to break the time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Science Fair Of Misery**

**[3 Days Later]**

After the heartwarming night between Jimmy and Cindy, things pretty much went back to normal for them. Cindy forced Jimmy to due her homework while he was still suspended from school, He was forced to clean up Humphrey's dog crap, He was forced to clean the kitchen floor by Mrs. Vortex. Wort of all, he was forced to wash Mrs. Vortex's feet yet again. Now that 3 days of misery has passed, Jimmy was allowed to go back to school. His face and nails were free of polish and lipstick as Cindy allowed him to use olive oil to remove the lipstick and Cindy used nail polish remover for Jimmy's nails. It was Friday, most of the students, like Cindy, were getting ready for the school science fair which was the following day.

Cindy came into her room and told Jimmy it was time.

"_Come on Jimmy, time to go back to school."_

Jimmy sighed and followed her down to the bus outside.

"_For once you've made it on time." _the bus driver said sarcastically to Jimmy, who rolled his eyes. Cindy dragged Jimmy by hand to their seat in row 10.

"_Oh Jimmy, I can't wait to show you what I've made for the science fair tomorrow after school."_

"_Is it a Neutron brain shocker. You know, an invention to straighten out your brain, so you can get over you obsession with me!"_

"_Nice try, but NO!"_

"_Jimmy, do you remember the 4th grade, where I beat you in a foot race, and you got trampled by the girls. And the second time, despite you putting some type of speed spray on your shoes, I still beat you. Then of course, you turned to into pink jelly, and we kept poking you until your molecules finally re-assembled after almost 2 hours."_

"_Yeah, but luckily, I got my body back."_

"_But you STILL can't beat me in any physical activity what so ever." _Cindy and her girl-friends sitting around her laughed at him.

"_Yeah, but remember the 6th grade, when my pal Brody came into the mix. That awesome, sophisticated, and intelligent boy gave me terrific advice by ignoring your taunts and that time I did beet you in the foot race."_

"_Well actually, you boys only won because Brody got you guys out to a big lead, so you got a head start." _said Libby.

"_And may I bring up what that disgusting pig Brody, did to Nissa?"_ said Amber.

"_He tripped me over after the race and stomped on me with his cleats. I had to go to the nurse and get medicine for my upper back."_

"_Well too bad for you!" _mocked Jimmy.

"_Neutron! Apologize to her right now, or I'll punish you very hard!"_ shouted Cindy.

Jimmy sighed. "_Sorry."_

**[School]**

It was toward the end of the day and the top basketball players were forced to help with coaching the the cheerleaders. The coach had called in sick with a really bad cold. After a Doctor's visit, he luckily tested negative for the Coronavirus. However, the doctor said he couldn't come to school. He was unable to find a substitute, so he send a list of instructions to the basketball coach, whom had his top athletes come help him.

The cheerleader shouted "_Go Tigers!" _on their practice performance. NIssa accidentally shouted her own name twice during the exercise. "_Go Nissa!"_. All of the basketball players didn't mind, except for Nick and Brody. Nick just shook his head in disbelief, while Brody was very angry. After it ended, he went up to her and scolded her.

"_Hey Nissa, quick question: Which team do you chear for?" _wondered Brody.

"_The Tigers?"_ she said bluntly.

"_Well I was just wondering because I couldn't figure out why you'd be cheering for your OWN SELF, WHEN YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TO BE CHEERED FOR! YOU CHEERING FOR YOUR OWN SELF JUST DEMONSTRATES THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS TEAM AND THIS SCHOOL! IF YOU DO CARE, THEN START USING YOUR HEAD!" _

Hearing this, Nissa began to tear up, she couldn't hold it in. Brody insults her worse than Cindy insults Jimmy.

"_OH COME ON! YOU EVER HEARD THE PHRASE: THERE'S NO CRYING IN BASEBALL?! WELL, THERE'S NO CRYING IN ANY SPORTS!"_

"_BRODY QUIT INSULTING HER!"_ shouted Cindy.

"_WHY? SHE'S A TRAITOR!"_

"_YOU'RE A JERK BRODY!"_ shouted Nissa.

The head Basketball Coach came over and told Brody to knock it off now.

"_Brody, enough! It's not right to pick on girls over half your size! Now Be Nice!"_

He nodded yes to him. He then turned around.

"_Brody, you just have to face the fact that Jimmy is never coming back to you. I mean, like you and a boy whose head takes up half of his body, they just don't go together." _siad Cindy which made the other girls laugh.

"_Well maybe you're right Cindy. But that's ironic to me because you and a stupid girl whose entire body is the size of a penis. Yeah that's a good duo right there." _said Brody, but the coach heard it and began to yell.

"_YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"_

"_OH NO COACH! YOU MISHEARD ME!"_

"_I HEARD EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID! GET OUT! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, OR ON MONDAY, TOMORROW'S SATURDAY, NOW GO!"_

"_NO SIR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

"_YOU'VE GOT 5 SECONDS BRODY! 4,3,2,1-!" _Brody then retreated after that and everybody, but Nick, clapped.

**[Cindy's house]**

Cindy and Jimmy returned home, and Cindy was ready to show Jimmy her new invention once she got her homework done. It was quick as she forced Jimmy to do roughly about 60% of it.

"_Okay Jimmy. You ready to see the invention?"_

"_Sure."_

Cindy uncovers the cover and reveals the machine.

"_What is it?" _asked Jimmy.

"_I call it, The Perfect Pretty Fier 9000. Yesterday, I decided to remove all of your make-up because I can get you dressed up all girly with this new machine. Heres how it works: you step inside, the programmed pretty designing parts will quickly make you look pretty. Brittany come on out."_

Brittany comes out and sais hi to Jimmy.

"_Now to show you a full demonstration."_ said Cindy as Brittany steps into the machine. Cindy shuts the door and activates it. Withins about 10 seconds, the machine stops. Cindy opens the door and reveals Brittany as if she was a super model girl.

"_And Yes, there is a reverse switch on it. Brittany, if you would step back in one more time, please?"_

"_You got it Cindy!"_

Brittany steps in again and Cindy reverses the process and Brittany comes out as she originally looked.

"_WOW-WOW! You're Expecting ME, to be your test subject."_

"_Yeah! Who else would it be?"_

"_Oh I don't know maybe.. Another Girl!"_

"_Oh silly Jimmy, I removed your make-up yesterday for a reason. As I said, now I can dress you up with just one press of a button."_

Jimmy sighs.

"_CINDY, TIME FOR DINNER!" _shouted her mother from downstairs.

"_OKAY COMING!" _she shouted back. "_Let's go Jimmy." _she said as she took his hand and went downstairs.

**[The next day] **

It was Science Fair day. Cindy and Jimmy both arrived at school for the science fair. Jimmy was more nervous than ever.

"_Why Cindy? Why do I have to do this?"_

"_Because I said so. Now get a grip mister, and be ready for an experiment to remember."_

"_Oh great."_

Hidden well behind them was Brody, Nick, Carl, and Sheen. Brody watched Cindy drag Jimmy in the auditorium.

"_Okay boys, time to give Cindy a little mud wash." _

"_I don't know Brosy, we could get in serious trouble for this." _said Carl.

"_Carl, just trust me on this dude."_

"_Okay."_

**[In the auditorium]**

Everyone dropped off their own projects and then went outside to wait for the competition to start. The 4 boys snuck in and Brody unleashed his plan.

"_Okay guys coast is clear."_

"_What's the plan dude?" _asked Nick.

"_You'll see." _Brody said as he pulled out a screwdriver and ran over to Cindy's new invention. He began to unscrew some screws of the invention. After about 5 minutes, Brody started to hear noises approaching. He quickly dashed out back to his friends at their hiding place behind a wall in the auditorium.

The science fair has begun. Several students are competing, but none of the judges looked all that impressed, except with Libby's invention. What was it? Something to do with music. When it was Cindy's turn, she began to explain her project.

"_Hello people. What we have her is called the Perfect Pretty Fier 9000. It's very simple. Someone steps in. Go ahead Neutron!."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_DO IT!"_ shouted Cindy.

"_Yeah do it! You don't want Cindy to punish you." _one of the judges said which made everyone laugh.

"_I'll make him go in."_

Cindy grabbed Jimmy and opened the door, but when she did, the door fell off.

"_WHAT THE?!" _ shouted Cindy. The judges were shocked as well. Cindy checked the back and a piece fo the structure fell off as well. When she noticed the missing screws, she figured out the problem.

"_Brody!"_ she said in a low-pitched, angry voice.

"_Hello!" _Brody said from behind.

"_AHH!" _shouted Cindy as well as everybody else. Libby, Amber, and the judges looked at Brody with their arms folded. Cindy then walked up to him, who didn't look intimidated or scared at all.

"_Alright Brodork. Now you listen to me." _she said while pointing her finger at him

Brody then pulled out a squirt gun, and sprayed Cindy and the judges with an unknown, dark brown, liquid substance. The security guard quickly intervened and through Brody out of the auditorium.

"_Cindy, are you okay?"_ asked Libby.

"_Yeah, I just need to clean up." _

Cindy's father came up. "_Hey darling. I brought you an extra pair of clothes in case something happened."_

"_Thanks Dad. I need to go take a quick shower first to get this disgusting liquid off of me."_

"_Go ahead, we'll wait for you."_ said one of the judges.

"_Thanks. Libby have Jimmy fix up my machine too please?"_

"_You got it Cindy." _said Libby. Jimmy then groaned.

**[10 minutes later]**

Cindy was now all cleaned up and in new clothes now. Jimmy had done his job in repairing up the machine. Now Cindy could show out her project without any distractions.

"_Now as I was saying. This machine makes anybody look as beautiful as a model. Jimmy step in please!." _

Jimmy sighed as he stepped in. Cindy pressed the button to activate it and within seconds. Jimmy comes out in a cute, pink cheerleading outfit with a sports bra, that sais "Bad Girl" on it. Everyone laughed at this, including the judges.

"_I call this one the cheerleader model." _Cindy said as everyone cheered in the audience.

She pressed the button again and Jimmy came out with a pink bathing suit on. Everyone cheered again. She then pressed the button one more time and Jimmy was back to normal.

_"Anyway it's a great invention for getting ready in the morning and showing your pet who's boss!"_

All of the girls began to shout: "_Cindy, Cindy Cindy, Cindy, Cindy!"_

"_Well, we have our Winner of this year's Science Fair: CINDY VORTEX!" _ one of the judges shouted as he handed Cindy the golden trophy.

**And that's a wrap! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Stay Safe Everyone!**


End file.
